


The Derby

by CleverDame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverDame/pseuds/CleverDame
Summary: Alpha!Werewolf!Sam x Omega!Werewolf!Reader -  You’re a bonded pair with three children as Sam finds himself in a sticky situation when a waitress triggers his rut.  This is a companion piece to Moonlight (you should read that first).





	The Derby

It’s a waitress at the dive bar where Dean insisted on having lunch that triggers Sam’s rut.

His brother loves The Derby, a hole-in-the-wall bar that serves that best greasy burgers in town. Their waitress is a cute, young brunette in a tiny skirt and barely-there top that showcases her slim body. Dean grins as she saunters toward the table and Sam shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

She’s a wolf and she’s definitely in heat, the heavy scent coming off her reminds Sam of you, it’s not quite the same, your pheromones are wholly unique but she’s a close match and it’s enough to make his stomach tight before she’s even taken their order.

She smiles with a full pursed lips, eyeing Sam and Dean with equal interest, their both alphas and she’s got a need that’s itching to be satisfied. Sam orders two shots of whiskey for himself as Dean palms his dick through his pants. He chuckles are she runs her arm over Sam’s shoulder before wandering away.

“This shit is not even fair,” Dean cocks an eyebrow, fixed on her ass as she leans over the bar, “you smell her?”

“It’s impossible not to,” Sam glances up and around nervously.

“Dude, I’m so gonna fuck her,” Dean drops voice as she comes back to the table.

“Can I get you boys anything to eat or are you just drinking this afternoon?” She leans over the table setting a beer in front of Dean, then Sam, displaying her ample cleavage.

“Nope,” Sam quips, any thought of enjoying a meal went out the window the moment he stepped through the door, “we’re good.”

“Speak for yourself,” Dean shakes his head indignantly. He’s enjoying the show as his brother tries to control himself, plus he has every intention of spending as much time as it takes to get her naked and taking his cock before the day is done, “I’ll have the bacon cheeseburger and fries.”

“You got it,” she winks at Dean and turns back to Sam, “you sure you don’t want _anything_?”

Sam gulps at the way she says that last word, shaking his head ‘no’. Dean scoots his chair toward his brother as she walks away, throwing Sam a skeptical look, “what’s going on with you?”

“What do you mean?” Sam asks, his voice tight. He wiggles uncomfortably, positioning his half hard cock.

“Come on, she’s in heat but you’ve got a will of steel. I haven’t seen you even look at another woman since Y/N started popping out little ones.”

“She smells like Y/N, that’s never happened before,” Sam grits. 

-

She catches Sam coming out of the bathroom where he’s retreated to run cold water over his face. He stood hunched over, both hands resting the counter looking at his reflection in the mirror, trying to talk down his erection.

_It’s just biology buddy, you gotta pull your shit together and go home to your family._

He swings the door open, lumbering down the small hallway near the kitchen when she stops him, blocking his path. Sam gulps, backing up as she advances getting closer and closer. Her pheromones are so strong he can practically taste them.

“I know you can smell me, looks like you want me too.” She bites her bottom lip, her eyes falls to the crotch of his jeans where his cock is bulging. “We can do right here, or the bathroom. I’ll let you fuck me any way you want, Alpha.”

She’s young, beautiful and sexy. He could probably get away with it if he wanted. A younger version of himself might have taken advantage of the situation, but not the man he is now.

“I have a mate,” he huffs, his jaw stiff as he clenches his fists, “I’m bonded.”

“I know, I can tell,” she shrugs, “she doesn’t have to know.”

She steps closer. Sam wipes a palm over his face, then places his hands on her shoulders and pushes her into the wall as he walks past her.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, we haven’t even-” Dean watches as Sam throws money down on the table.

“I gotta go,” Sam shakes his head and leaves Dean with a half eaten burger.

—

“I can smell her on you,” you groan with mix of nauseating disgust and carnal pleasure. Sam slides back into you, his cock stretching your pussy tip to base as he bottoms out, his hips stuttering into yours with every thrust.

“I didn’t touch her,” he growls, nipping under your jaw and down your neck, one hand tangling in your hair as he pulls back until your neck is taught.

“Did you want to?” Her scent is light but it’s wafting off his skin as if she’s taunting you. Jealousy isn’t a common emotion for you, it’s making your blood boil just to think about another women getting him this worked up, you’re supposed to be the only person who elicits this response, you’re his mate. “You must have wanted to fuck her, your cock’s so hard.”

You gasp as he pushes harder, his thick shaft penetrating into you as deep as you’re physically able to accept him. “I told you, she smelled like you, _Jesus,_ you’re so fucking wet and tight and pregnant, you’re the reason I’m this hard.”

He lifts himself up, his hips still moving in a relentless rhythm as he reaches down and rubs a hand over the small bump of your stomach where you’re swelling with his child.

“Sam,” you moan his name as he grinds his pelvis making contact with your clit, “ _Alpha._ ”

There it is, your submission in one word, _Alpha._ Your Alpha.

“You’re the only one I want,” Sam grabs your hand where it’s gripping his side and pulls your arm up over your head, kissing your with a swirl of his tongue as he thrusts, mimicking the motion of his tongue with his cock as he fucks quick and hard, in and out. “Only you my little Omega, so good at taking my cock,” he mumbles against your mouth, releasing your arm and placing both his hands at your hips to hold you steady as he pumps faster.

“You feel so good, _oh Sam_ ” it’s not just lip service, he feels big and wide and rock hard inside your slick cunt. Sam always pushes your body to it’s limits, you’ve never gotten used how full he makes you feel.

Sam’s careful how he displaces his weight, shifting onto his knees, mindful of your growing stomach. He means every word he says, you’re his, a thought that makes his balls ache, your tight pussy clenching around him, that same wet pussy ready to take his seed. If you weren’t already pregnant you would be after tonight.

He looks down, gazing in lust at your pink, wet mouth hanging open and head thrashing from side to side. It’s a tell-tale sign that lets him know you’re close. “Are you going come like this? Come from just my cock?” He pauses as your eyes snap open, meeting his as your breasts bounce with each thrust. “I bet you are, I don’t even need to touch your clit, you feel how deep I am inside you? You want my knot? Do you need it?”

“Yes, oh god, Alpha, please,” you chant unable to form coherent thoughts, your fingernails dig into his biceps where you’re desperately clutching his arms. Sam pulls all the way out and plunges back inside, his balls slap into your body and you come hard.

He feels you twitch, once, twice, three times as you pulse around his dick, tight little contractions that tug on his manhood, the movement of his hips slow as his knot begins to grow, expanding until he can’t move anymore, your cunt stretched to the limit as he comes himself, erupting inside you as burst after burst of his seed fills you. Still riding out your own peak, the sensation of his knot and his warmth filling you to the brim sends your careening over the edge as a second climax overtakes your.

Sam groans, a feral sound that tears from his throat, his face twisting as his lip curls in pleasure. Your heart is nearly pounding out of your chest as you heave, trying to catch your breath. His hands are cupping your face as he kisses you slow, his tongue playing along the your bottom lips until you open you mouth and let him inside as the kiss deepens.

You moan into his mouth again and again, enjoying the combination of his mouth on yours.

“I mean it” he pulls back, wiping sweat soaked hair away from your forehead, “you’re mine and I’m yours, I never want anyone else.”

“You better not,” you offer his am exhausted smile glancing down as he palms over your stomach, “that’s your baby.”

It’s an obvious statement but he likes to hear you say it, the Alpha in him surging with pride that you’re carrying his child. His eyes tick up to look at you, “my fourth baby, I’m good at keep you like this,” he chuckles placing his elbows on either side of your head, lifting almost all of his weight off you, you never know how long it will take his knot to recede and until then he’s trapped inside, effectively locking the two of your together.

You shift under him, legs falling slack. “So, this waitress…”

“Oh god,” Sam rolls his eyes, “can we please not talk about her again? At least not while I’m inside you.”

“Sorry, it just makes me wonder…”

“Well I’m pretty sure Dean took her home, so you can ask him about her.” He raises his eyebrows giving you his patented  _I’m-not-talking-about-this-anymore l_ ook, similar to the one he gives your sons when he’s trying to prove a point. He lunges forward, playfully nuzzling your neck as his grips your hips and rolls you both over so you’re straddling him. He sits up, taking you with him, cradled in his lap. “I love you,” he mumbles into the wet skin at the hollow of your throat.

“I love you too.”


End file.
